


Star Glazed Tiredness

by LemWrites



Category: START AGAIN: a prologue (Video Game)
Genre: I thought if Adrienne can write Sif having a breakdown, Siffrin Needs A Hug, Siffrin has a breakdown, So can I, What else is new, Written the same way the game is, anyway i'm bad at tagging, i think, lets make this a tag gamers, which is to say second person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemWrites/pseuds/LemWrites
Summary: Siffrin has a breakdown in the bathroom stall part 2: electric boogaloo
Kudos: 8





	Star Glazed Tiredness

You chose to go into the bathroom again, you don't need or anything but you felt this was the better option, the fighter always seems happier when you do and after all you want your friends to be happy. 

You focus on your breathing you're not going to have a crisis in the stall again, you already had one.......when again? The last round you sat outside, the round before that you went in, then sat outside the one before that, oh so it was only four restarts ago that you had your breakdown. Well done! 

You drop to the floor, back against the stall door, you won't have a breakdown this time. You can't. Last time you worried the fighter and you can't do that you can't worry your friends, you can't! 

You pull your legs closer to your body, you don't have much longer before you have to come out. You don't want to come out. You're tired. You want to sleep. You want everything to be over. You want to stop. It's too much. It's too much. It hurts too much. Stars you're tired. You just want to rest. Why can't you rest. 

"Stop it," you mumble to yourself, snapping out of the thoughts you were having. Haha! That was a close one, you almost had a breakdown again! Good thing you managed to stop! You did manage to stop, didn't you? You're fine now, right? Yeah, you're fine! Everything is fine! Why wouldn't it be? 

You feel something wet fall down your face and you bring your hands up to it, you're crying. Of course, you're crying. Why wouldn't you be. Stars you're pathetic Siffrin, you already had a breakdown four restarts ago. Stop crying. You can't cry. You don't want to worry your friend again. You can't cry. Stop crying. 

A knock-on door gets your attention. "Hey, Sif buddy, you okay?" It was him, the fighter, of course it is. You wipe your eyes and beg your tears to stop, you need to act fine, you need to make them think nothing is wrong. 

"Sif?" 

You need to respond, you need to say something, you need to place that smile back on.......so why aren't you? Stars it's back, that tiredness, the overwhelming tired feeling. You just want some sleep, some rest. 

"Um, Sif? Buddy? You okay? You're still in there aren't you?" 

You open your mouth but no sound comes out. Stars you're pathetic. C'mon Siffrin all you need to do is respond, you've done it hundreds...thousands? You don't know all you know is that you've done it so many times before, stars you really are pathetic. 

A weak chuckle escapes your mouth, you’re having a breakdown again aren't you? Stupid, pathetic, dumbass. 

"Sif buddy? You okay? What's so funny, is there a funny drawing in there?" 

Ah this again you’ve heard this.....no you heard something similar but not exactly like this. Haha! Whatever! It doesn't matter. You made him worry again. You weren't supposed to do that again. Idiot. Close your ears. You think of closing your ears again. C'mon it was so funny last time. Cheer up. You need to cheer up. Act natural. You need to act natural. Why aren't you acting natural? C'mon this isn't going to help. 

"Siffrin? Seriously, I'm starting to get worried. You are still in there, right?" 

You slap your face with your hands, you really need to get up now. You've already worried him enough. 

You stand up, putting your trusty smile back on your face and open the door. There he is with that worried expression on his face that makes you feel bad. 

"You...uh....you okay?" 

Smiling you nod, "of course!" 

"Oh...okay." He stands there for a couple seconds, looking like he wants to say something, in the end he just sighs. "You ready to go?" 

You nod and then you set out preparing for the conversation that's about to come. A conversation you've heard a million times before and a million more times to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I would literally die for Sif lemme give them a hug


End file.
